When It Finally Clicks
by atsirc
Summary: Maggie feels like a piece of her has finally come home whenever she steps into the alien bar. For once in her life, she genuinely feels like she fits in somewhere. She can identify with aliens, can understand where they're coming from. In this world, on this planet, they're outsiders. Sure, there are some humans that accept them for who they are; but the vast majority are wary of t


Maggie feels like a piece of her has finally come home whenever she steps into the alien bar. For once in her life, she genuinely feels like she fits in somewhere. She can identify with aliens, can understand where they're coming from. In this world, on this planet, they're outsiders. Sure, there are some humans that accept them for who they are; but the vast majority are wary of them - don't trust them, don't like them, or actually want to kill them. Something about that sparks something in Maggie, because that's exactly how she's felt her entire life.

Maybe she had a friend or two that didn't seem to care much that she liked girls, but when she was younger and finally starting to come around to accepting who she was, who she _loved_ , she started noticing a pattern. Most of the people she thought she was close with started missing her phone calls, not replying to her texts, and starting nasty rumors about her in school. Maggie didn't have anyone to turn to, then - especially when she told her parents, and they kicked her out on the streets to fend for herself.

So Maggie gets it. She knows what it feels like to be an outcast, and so do the aliens in this bar, and so she feels welcome whenever she pops in for a beer or a game of pool.

And in return, Maggie makes a career out of fighting for these creatures, because she knows what it feels like to not have someone fighting for her. Even if she is just one person, she wants to make sure they know they have someone on their side; Maggie becomes that person. She doesn't admit this to them, but she loves them to the core and would do anything to protect them. These aliens become an extension of herself. She sees herself in every single one of them, and does whatever it takes to do right by them.

So today, when she's about to round the corner of the DEO to pick up some paperwork from Alex in regards to a lead they have on the next planned alien attack, she stops in her tracks. She can hear Alex speaking to Supergirl, and she doesn't necessarily intend to eavesdrop, but that's exactly what she catches herself doing. It's just that Alex and Supergirl seem to be so _close_ , and Maggie wants to know why. She tells herself that she's not jealous. Not at all. She's just a detective, she _detects_ things, and she wants to know what the connection is there. She wants to know why Alex always looks a little concerned, a little worried, whenever Supergirl goes out on a mission alone; or why Supergirl always glances and smiles at Alex before bothering to look at anyone else as she enters a room.

They seem to be in some sort of heated discussion, both of them sounding a bit stubborn, almost on the verge of anger. But Maggie can also sense an underlying sense of care, of love, and she tries not to think too much of it, tries not to let her heart drop into her stomach over it.

"Kara, don't fight me on this. You aren't going alone on this one."

Did... Did Alex just address Supergirl as... Kara? Maggie's head starts to spin a little bit, and she listens closer.

"Alex, you can't! It's way too dangerous. I'm not going to let you throw yourself into this just to try to keep me safe. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"I'm not letting you do this alone. It _is_ too dangerous, that's my point! You need someone there on your side, someone to back you up."

"No. Final answer. You aren't coming with me. I can't lose you, Alex."

"And I can't lose _you_ , Kara! Why do you think I joined the DEO in the first place? You think I care about protecting the earth from aliens? You know that's not why. I joined the DEO to protect _you_. I wanted to make sure that _you_ were safe, that humans didn't look at my loving, beautiful, kindhearted sister and only see an alien that has the strength to kill them. I know you never would, but they might not. I joined the DEO to protect you, and I'll be damned if I let you stop me."

Maggie can't breathe. She's struggling to process the conversation that she's just overheard, that she probably _shouldn't_ have heard in the first place. She stumbles backwards, turning and half-running to her bike. She takes her phone out, sending a quick text to Alex - _'Hey Danvers, got caught up with something. I'll pick up those files first thing tomorrow.'_ \- before putting her helmet on and taking off.

It isn't that Maggie is shocked so much that Kara, Alex's little sister, is Supergirl. In hindsight, she probably should have seen that. Kara's only disguise was a pair of glasses, for fuck's sake. She can see it now. What she's still fumbling over in her mind, though, is what Alex said.

Specifically, what Alex said about why she joined the DEO in the first place.

Maggie can practically feel her heart slamming in her chest as she thinks back to the night that Alex and Supergirl rescued her from Scorcher. How Alex had untied her hands, told her to grab her gun and run out, and attempted to distract Scorcher in order for Maggie to make her escape. Maggie had thought nothing of it at the time; her adrenaline had been rushing through her veins, and there was no way she was going to run away and let Alex handle it without her.

It's only now that Maggie realizes just what Alex saving her had meant. It's silly, really, because they've only known each other for a very short amount of time, but a blush spreads across Maggie's chest and rises to her neck. Her heart continues to pound against her sternum, and she can't quite put words to what she's feeling right now - love, adoration, shock, a combination of all of those and then some? Because Alex Danvers protects aliens; she understands what Maggie said on that first night she brought Alex to the alien bar. Because Alex Danvers does not go down without a fight. Because Alex Danvers fights to the death, is fiercely loyal, is beyond devoted to those she cares about.

Although Maggie is confused and her head is swimming in all of these thoughts and emotions, she finds a smile forming on her lips.

Because Alex Danvers fights for those she loves.

And, somehow, Maggie Sawyer has managed to make it on that list.


End file.
